Naruto Ipod Challange
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: Songs On my Ipod, with Short Naruto Fics Crack pairings, Cute pairings, AND OC pairings!


**Rules:  
1) Pick a fandom/shipping.  
2) Put your IPod on shuffle.  
3) Write a short drabble for ten songs over the course of each song**

**1) Places That You've Come To Fear The Most - Dashboard confesssional (Sakura)**

Sakura Haruno sat on the bench Sasuke had left her on when she was twelve. Her sadness was cover with a perfectly emotionless shell. Her face was laced with briliant smiles, and her eyes where shining with fake happiness. Sitting perfectly still, with perfect posture. But in her mind, she was barely scraping by, After Sasuke left, she fell to pieces. Gaara was watching her with Naruto beside him. They were both worried about her. She wasn't faking her happiness, hard enough to actually pull it off. And hinding her emotions wasn't good enough to please, everyone, or anyone at all. She lived the same cycle everyday, get up get dressed, eat, train, eat lunch, work at the Hospital, Eat dinner with team Kakashi, sleep. And She refused to leave that Cycle. Change.. and her own heart.. those were the things.. the Places she had come to fear the most now.

**2) Number One - Skye Sweetnum (Anti SasuSakuKar)**

Sakura watched Sasuke with Karin. She _hated_ Karin, with a Passion.  
"Sasuke-kun, One day, You'll see me.. but only when your dreaming.." Sakura whispered into the air. Sasuke heard her and stopped moving all together.  
"One day.. you'll say _I_ was _the One.._"

**3) Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley ft. Alison Krauss. (NaruHina)**

Hinata pushed Naruto out of her mind, and her life, completely locking him out. She felt like she couldn't take how he still loved Sakura, even though Naruto was _her_ boyfriend, not Sakura's.

Naruto tried to make Hinata see he loved her, and only her. But Hinata wouldn't Listen. That broke Naruto's heart into pieces. Naruto stole about 20 bottles of Sake from Tsunade's secret vault. He spent weeks trying to forget her. Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, and Choji watched him drink Sake until he couldn't remember who Hinata was, though it never worked... He never could get quite drunk enough, to get her off his mind.

Until one night.. He put a kunai to his chest, and tried killed himself from misery. He only passed out, with a tear stained face. Sai and Sakura found him with his face, barried deep into his pillow, with a Note, reading "I'll Love Hinata till I die.." He was hospitilized for weeks with massive blood loss. Hinata visited every day, hideing the smell of Sake on her breath with pepermints and Perfume.

The day he woke up, he saw Hinata clinging to a picture of them togetherin one arm, and holding his hand with her free hand. He imediatly fell in love with her all over agian.

**4) Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's (ShikaTem)**

Temati recived a letter in the mail, from her boy-friend, who was all the way over in Konoha.

_Hey There Temari,_

Whats it like in over there in Suna? I'm a thousand miles away, yet I know tonight you look so pretty dont you? The stars cant shine as bright as you, I'll swear to you that's true. Dont You worry about the distence I'm right there if you get lonely give these letters another read, close your eye, imagine my face, I'm by your side. I know times are getting hard, but just belive me girl, I'll be over there soon, we'll have it good, we'll have the life we really want, just wait for me. Temari, I've got so much left to say, If Every single letter I wrote to you, would take your breath away I'd write it all.. even more in love with me you'd fall, we'll have it all, wait and see. A thousand miles seem's pretty far, but their are caravans, and horses, I'd walk to you if I had no other way, our friends might might all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way (Except maybe Sakura haha) Temari I can promise, that by the time I get to you The world will never be the same, and your to blame. Hey there Temari, you be good and dont you miss me, 2 more year, and you'll be free, and I'll be making my way to you. You know its all because of you, we'll be able to do anything we want to, Hey there Temari, heres to you, This Ones for you, Its what you do to me.

Love your's Forever,  
Shikamaru Nara.  


"Oh Shika.." Temari Murmer and as she sat the letter with the other 99 he had wrote.

**5) What I didn't Say - Saving Jane (SakuGaa) (and I know Sakura Haruno didn't write "What I didn't say")**

Sakura looked at Gaara as he left the gates of Konoha, leaving for Suna and his 2 month girl-friend Matsuri. Sakura was holding her breath so she would'nt scream after him. After he was out of sight she ran home, picking up a thing she got as payment for a mission to the far away village of Rythm. (Not a Real village in the series) There they called it a.. Guitar, they had taught her to play it, and they said she was really good, she started writing songs when she got back to Konoha, she had just finished her best one yet. She laid out the sheet music on her bed, and sat crosslegged on the bed in front of them. She started strumming the cords, and started singing, not knowing the rookie 9, team Gai, and Team Baki, who had forgotten some things in their apartment rooms.

_"Secrets told in the pictures on your skin  
Hours fade into days that never end  
I see myself reflected in your eyes  
And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies_

So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
You walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say

Is she everything you wanted her to be?  
Yeah, I bet she never breaks your heart like me  
So it's one more night I cover up with you  
And I hate myself for what I didn't do

So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
You walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say  


_Should've known better, now  
All I have left is a permanent stain  
The only part of you I get to keep forever  
To prove I lived this pain_

Maybe I was never as smart as I thought  
Maybe we can never be as good as we want  
Maybe you just didn't need me enough  
Maybe we're too clever to be falling in love like this  
Like this

Secrets told in the silence of my sin  
And I'm the one who loses in the end

So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
You walk away (you walk away)  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
Thats Keeping me away (keeping me away)  
Its What I didn't say, what I didnt say  
Its not what I said thats Keeping me away  
(Its what I didn't say) what I didn't say"

"What I didn't say to you.. Gaara.." Sakura said to her roof after she played the last note.

The group outside her window involintarily clapped except Gaara, who was stuned. Sakura ran to her window and looked out at her friend, and spotted Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara whom were all smiling at her. She blushed a bright shade of crimson and closed her window.

**6) Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows(from the Shriek Movie) (KibaMay(****May5000****)) (OC Pairing!! xD) (Sorry its Short)**

Kiba looked into May's eyes, and she looked back into his eyes, not knowing Kiba was madly in love with her.

"May-chan, I Accidentally Fell in Love with you" Kiba confessed.

"You know Kiba-kun.. I Accidentally fell in love with you, too." May confessed back. -Enter sappy Kissing scean here.-

**7) Falling For You - Taking Back Sunday (SasuSaku)**

Sasuke looked down on The camp Sakura, Naruto, and Sai had set up for the night, from a tall tree, completely hidden behind branches of leaves. Without warning, three sets of six kunai came flying at him he looked just as they hit him, and saw Sakura looking at him, with anger in her eyes. He was falling, but he didn't care. He was falling.. in more then one way. Sasuke landed on the ground, back first, still looking at Sakura.

"What do you think your doing Uchiha?" Sai asked not even looking at Said Uchiha.

"Yeah Sasuke, what Are doing?" Sakura asked with an Eye brown rizen. Naruto didn't seem to care as he ate some ramen.

"Wel.. I guess.. I'm falling for you.. well.. Fell for you.." Sasuke said smiling sleepishly.

"Bad Punn." Sai and Naruto said at the same time.

**8) My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend (Relent K) (GaaSaku anti-SasuSaku)**

The whole time during the chunin exams, Sasuke and Sakura were secretly dating, and when he had left her on the bench, broken.. he had dumped her.

Two years later, Sakura met up with Gaara agian, and they started going out. Sasuke came home and saw Sakura, and relized he made the biggest mistake of his life. He saw Sakura walk up to Gaara and kiss him. Sasuke remembered all the times he spent with Sakura, knowing he would never get sakura back, He went, and did something, he would also relized was a Mistake two years later.. He proposed to Karin. Two years later.. he relized he had settled for less. Mean while, Sakura and Gaara were the happiest couple in all of Suna, Konoha, and Sound.

**9) 7 Things - Miley Cyrus (KotoSasu) (OC pairing!! xDD) (Dont kill me for it being Miley!)**

Kotomi stood infront of Sasuke, who she had broke up with 3 days ago. He was begging her to take him back, yet agian.

"The Seven Things I _**hate**_ about you!, 1) Your Vain, 2) Your always playing Games with my heart, 3) Your Insecure!! 4) You _say_ **love** Me But You Like Karin, AND Sakura!!  
5) You make Me Laugh, yet you also make me cry, I dont know which side of you to buy!! 6) Your Friends! Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo! Their Jerks!! and Your one too when your with them!! and the seventh thing, I hate the Most that you do, You Make me Love you.." Kotomi yelled at him, then stormed away. Sasuke Followed, and Kissed her.

"I'm Sorry Tomi, Forgive me?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes. Which made her knee's weak, and her yet agian frozen heart melted.

"Always" Kotomi said.

**10) Can You Feel The Love Tonight? - The Lion King 1 (NaruMika(****Mika and Sukira****) (OC pairing!!) (Also Mentions My OC Kotomi, and May agian.)**

Kotomi and May, sat atop a building on one side of Ichiraku's looking at Mika. while Sasuke and Kiba were sitting on the other side, looking at Naruto. the said couple were just talking.

Sasu/Koto: I can See Whats _Happening_..

May/Kiba: What?

Sasu/Koto: and They Dont have a _Clue_..

May/Kiba: Who?

Sasu/Koto: They'll fall in _love_ and Heres the bottom line, our _Trio's_ down to _two_.

May/Kiba: Oh..

Sasu/Koto: The sweet Caress of Twilight, theres _Magic_ everywhere, and with all this _romantic_ _Atmosphere_.. _Disasters_ in the Air!

Naruto and Mika were laughing while Eating their Ramen.

Naru's Mind: So Many Things To Tell Her.. but How to Make Her see.. The Truth about my Past.. Impossible.. She'd turn away from Me..

Mika's Mind: He's holding Back, He's hiding.. from what I cant Decide.. Why wont he be the Man I know he is? The Man I see inside.

A breeze blew past their faces, they looked at each other, Naruto with Sad Eyes, and Mika with Questioning ones.

Sasu/Koto: And if He/she falls in love tonight.. (sniff) It can be.. Asumed..

May/Kiba: Her/His carefree days.. with Us are History..

Sasu&Kiba/Koto&May: In short our pal.. is _Doooooommed _(Crying sounds heard)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neka: Hope you Enjoyed this.. Crazy thing!!


End file.
